Zelda Breath of the Wild Review (NO SPOILERS!)
PBG gives his review of The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Synopsis Todd tells PBG that he is ready to make a video. PBG is playing Zelda. They argue. Zelda: Breath of the Wild has been released, and PBG has a review copy. PBG introduces the game, explaining the initial cutscene. It is similar to the original Zelda. Link comes out of a vcave, and there is an old man. PBG picks up a stick and fights some bakoblins - his stick breaks and he runs away from bakoblins. After being told what to do, PBG jumps off the cliff and dies. One look at the map will show off how big the world is. PBG was worried about the large map ruining the experience but it didn't. However, he didn't form an attachment to a specific area. The unique Zelda magic is still there. PBG likes the tiny rock guys. He enjoys killing them. The player will miss things the first time around. He watches a moblin throw a bakoblin off a cliff. He also gets attacked by a giant rock monster and has to run away. PBG saw a guy in trouble, and comes in to save the die, only to be thrown off a ledge and dies. PBG makes a joke about being distracted by a side thing for two hours. PBG puts the ultimate Skyrim / Zelda test - by running a horse up a mountain. It doesn't work! All PBG can think about is playing the game, and plays during the video. PBG explains how the towers and shrines work. PBG is surprised how different the puzzles are from previous Zelda games. Anything can be climbed up no matter how ridiculous. PBG warns to be careful of the stamina, and dies again. He rides on his shield, and dies again. PBG shows off the gliding, and falls from the sky after running out of stamina. PBG shows off the horses, naming one of them "FU Jared". PBG's first horse is Dick. Dick dies after being murdered by a guardian. PBG flees from the guardian. PBG didn't like the lack of exciting iconic music. There isn't much that stands out. PBG understands why they did it. There are also a lot of frame drops. The opening area has a lot of frame drops as well. It will bother some people more then others. PBG loved the disposable weapons. It is really cool to throw them at stuff! PBG throws a stick at Dick. PBG demonstrates the cooking - including naked food! The bouncing food in the pot and the animated eating was fun to see. It is out of character for Link to kill innocent animals, as he kills a fox and goes bomb fishing. He then realizes that this is totally in character, after he has attacked cuccos a lot over the years. PBG has enjoyed the dungeons, and they are very different. The game can be very difficult particularly at the beginning. Link can even be struck by lightning! The Zelda charm and familiar aspects of the game are still here. This game really lived up to the hype for PBG. He still wants to play it right now. PBG briefly mentions his opinions on the Switch. He is looking forward to Super Mario Odyssy. PBG likes the console a lot. PBG would have taken it off the dock now after he needed it on the TV to record footage. PBG is happy that he doesn't need to keep it within 5 feet of the dock - unlike the Wii U. The Switch is what the Wii U should have been. PBG can take the Switch wherever he wants - and leaves. Todd calls out to PBG that they are still rolling. Category:Reviews Category:Videos